diegen_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Diegen City (timeline)
This is page detailing Diegen City's timeline, including events from even before the city's creation. Before Diegen City's Creation (BDCC) 102 Years Ago * Mari was born. 90 Years Ago * Chikara Kuragari (otherwise known as Chikara) was born. 85 Years Ago * Chikara dies (aged: 5) from a supernatural event. A few seconds later, he was reborn with new powers and a new-found monetary view on life. 80 Years Ago * Chikara takes over Kuragari Industries at the age of 10, replacing his grandparents as the third figurehead as the company. * Chikara purchases a random piece of land (a small island in the Pacific Ocean) because he has the money to. * A few months after Chikara purchases the island, the Jameson Corporation, a prolific and powerful company in the world, buys most of it from Chikara. After doing this, the Jameson Corporation funded a secret project on said island. * Shortly after this project began, Calixte Jameson (Clarisse's grandfather) was appointed as the second leader of the Jameson Corp. * The project, to most people, was secret. However, to the scientists and Calixte, it was much more sinister than that. * Offering people jobs as test subjects in the name of "science", the people that arrived were forced against their own will and drugged until they could be restrained properly. * People's bodies were injected with all sorts of different liquids and fluids, which would either comatose them or kill them. When this happened, they would move on to the next person. 70 Years Ago * William Jameson, Clarisse's eventual father, is born. * The project continues for about 10 more years until it has become apparent to even the smallest mouse in their Corporation that their little "project" is going to draw attention to them at some point. * Their worst nightmare's come to light and their project is investigated. Luckily, as aforementioned, they saw this coming. * When the project is investigated on that level, the "investigators" find out that the Jameson Corp. has been using this piece of land for creation of a large city. At least that's what the investigators are told. The investigation ends up being only a few weeks long until it's called off in favor of "good behavior". 70-65 Years Ago * Vigilant Watcher Securities (VWS) begins development of security for the island. Their main project is development of an android capable of blending in seamlessly with the human populace. They successfully create a prototype model as well as numerous other copies of the body to serve as backup. Three months following this success, the initial prototype is considered faulty and decommissioned, and a string of failures follows. The final straw is an attack by an unknown third party on their laboratories, destroying much of the property and stealing many of the android bodies in storage; VWS goes bankrupt and shortly after completely shuts down, their remnants of their projects liquidated and records of them buried in the early records of Diegen City. 65 Years Ago * Five more years pass with no results, to their knowledge. * Unfortunately for the Jameson Corp., this may or may not have been a good thing. According to what they've discovered, there was someone who managed to survive this torturing experience and fled off to report them to the people that they bought the piece of land for. * Chikara, long time partner and close friend of Calixte Jameson, becomes furious with the corporation for doing such horrible things behind his back. He immediately sends his "top agents" to take care of the problem. * These "top agents" arrive at the island and as soon as they arrive there, they immediately begin to apprehend Calixte Jameson. Calixte gives up without a fight and tells the top agents all about what they were doing here. The project is officially shut down and the scientists working on the project are apprehended as well. * Since the rest of the Corporation had no knowledge of this event, they immediately debunked Calixte from power after he "suddenly disappeared". 56 Years Ago * William Jameson (aged: 14 years old) is appointed as the third leader/figurehead of the Jameson Corporation and he uses the funds of the company to purchase the rest of the island off of Chikara Kuragari's hands. * Development of Diegen City officially begins. Early supers begin popping up and Diegen City is unofficially renamed "superhero city". The early supers help build the city, amassing the large dome over their heads. After Diegen City's Creation (ADCC) 51 Years Ago * William Jameson (aged: 19 years old) officially creates the DCHQ, a subsidiary of the Jameson Corporation. * William Jameson officially restarts what his father had in mind, and begins to experiment on more people. 47 Years Ago * Silas Frost (also known as Lone Star) is born. He was the first naturally born super in the timeline. 40 Years Ago * Fatum Ova (otherwise known as Fatum) is born. 39 Years Ago * Ariella Alistair (otherwise known as Phoenix) is born. 37 Years Ago * Clarisse Jameson is born. * Gaillard (otherwise known as G) is born. 32 Years Ago * Norman Hartz (otherwise known as Malice) is born. 31 Years Ago * Aimeric Athanase Aurelion (otherwise known as Calleis the Magnificent) is born. 30 Years Ago * Daire Oulha Yu (otherwise known as Daire) is born. 27 Years Ago * Natsumo Kanzaki (otherwise known as Magical Flying Mint Girl) is born. * Shin Noctis Valeth (otherwise known as Nameless) is born. * Gabriel Galeil is born. 26 Years Ago * Medeis Ova (otherwise known as Sorceress Supreme) is born. * Minoo Bhang (otherwise known as Minnie) is born. * Verene Daviau is born. 25 Years Ago * Issac Atwood (otherwise known as Serenade) is born. * Rene Deridera is born. 24 Years Ago * Anisa Lero Petrov is born. * Meg Rivers is born. 23 Years Ago * Kenka Ken (otherwise known as Sokudo) is born. * Kevyn Outlaw (otherwise known as Outlaw) is born. * Riley Dincht (otherwise known as Dusk) is born. * Ash Walker is born. * Luna Wright is born. 22 Years Ago * William Jameson's death (aged: 48 years old). Killed by Fatum and Sorceress Supreme in attempt to shut down the DCHQ. * Clarisse Jameson (aged: 15 years old) immediately takes over the company in her father's stead, becoming the fourth and current leader/figurehead of the Jameson Corporation as well as the second head of the DCHQ. * Johann Wettin (otherwise known as Ironclad) is born. 21 Years Ago * Kumiko Kurosawa (otherwise known as Kumiko) is born. * Kasey Lane-Jones (otherwise known as Lightning) is born. 19 Years Ago * Pan Arán (otherwise known as The Maiden of Endless Loave) is born. * Inanna Chloe Emmerich (otherwise known as Inanna) is born. 18 Years Ago * Beryl Suess (otherwise known as Bittersweet) is born. * Beatrice Jane Hawk Magnolia Fern Adams (otherwise known as Ace) is born. * Michelle Anderson (otherwise known as Pyrrha) is born. * Aidan Alistair (otherwise known as Cyan) is born. 17 Years Ago * Lyka (otherwise known as Karma) is born. * Diana Jeanne Emerson (otherwise known as Bunny) is born. 16 Years Ago * Tsubaki Isogai (otherwise known as Umbra) is born. Approx 14 years ago * The hero Paragon is slain by his sidekick Triple A (Aimeric) and his sweetheart, the hero Radiance. Radiance flees from the city, and Triple A is exiled from DCHQ and declared an enemy. 14 Years Ago * Emma Raines is born. Approx 13 years ago * Radiance gives birth to Lliira Teni Taele and Soul Master ("Deus"). She returns to Diegen City and attempts to reattain her hero status only to be slain by supervillain Calleis the Magnificent (formerly Triple A). Calleis gives Lliira Teni Taele to one pair of caretakers, and on the way to give Deus to another when he discovers a dungeon with time warping effects. In the chaos of the dungeon, baby Deus is lost, and Calleis is forced to flee without the child. 10 Years Ago * The "Christmas Party" event takes place. Lone Star disappears from the DCHQ shortly after. The Christmas Party is taboo after its end. * Clarisse Jameson begins to develop a "special project" in secret, eventually only revealing what it is to Meg Rivers. 5 Years Ago * Revanche Nereid returns to Diegen City for the first time since her youth with her friend Verene Daviau and opens her club, Paikka Vallan. 4 Years Ago * The first whispers of the mysterious Vigilant Watcher begin to filter throughout the city. Current Year * Jasper, Tsubasa, and Suzume travel back to the past. * Both parties realize that there is no possible way back to their own time period, so both parties develop their own goals. * Lone Star returns to the city with no recollection of his past. Diegen City Alternate Reality (DCAR) 35 Years Ago * Sorceress Supreme loses her father after a hero murders him in cold blood. After losing her father, she gains a new level of power. * With this new power, she proceeds to take over Diegen City. * She successfully murders Clarisse Jameson and then continues with all the heroes connected to the DCHQ. * Her rampage continues inside and outside of Diegen City, as she eventually destroys the dome surrounding the city. * The United Nations come together to try and develop some plans to kill her, but she ends up being too strong for them as well. * As the years go by, she confesses her feelings to G and they join forces. With them both leading the attack on the world, it slowly crumbles further and further. Currently, it is being rebuilt in their collective image. 26 Years Ago * Jasper is born. 20 Years Ago * Sora Tsubasa Yuuki Haru Ken-Adams (otherwise known as Tsubasa) is born. 19 Years Ago * Ayane Emi Chouko Suzume Ken-Adams (otherwise known as Suzume) is born. Category:Important